Life is a Simple way to Hate
by 0Livingthedream0
Summary: All-Human-Bella is moved to Charlie's home and befriends Charlie's friends. What will happen when she falls in love with one of them. Canon-pairings and OOC for Bella sometimes. High School


**A/N: Bella is kind of OOC in this story, she is rougher and stands up for herself. Edward is the same with the love. I'm writing the whole story before I post it up so sorry if you hated the wait.**

**Love is a simple way to hate**

**Prologue**

My life hasn't been bad, until now. My boyfriend dumped me two days ago. My best friend moved away to a place called Kalamazoo and it's in Michigan. And to make it even worst, I have to move to Forks, Washington; with my dad, Charlie.

My mother, Renee, hasn't really taken care of me, but she did the normal things a mom would do like make sure I ate and make sure I went to sleep before curfew; that kind of stuff. But, she decided that it's better if I moved with my father to wet, rainy, dull Forks.

So I did, and it's been well. Back to whom I am. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but people call me Bella for short. I'm 17 almost 18 and I have shoulder blade length straight mousse brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I'm 5 ft. 2 in. and I can not play any sports at all, but I'm also not a girly girl. SO what am I, I don't know, but I'm going to figure it out this year for sure.

**Chapter 1: This is my new home**

I'm on a plane to cloudy, rainy, dull Forks here I got transferred for my senior year. Here is where my father, Charlie, lives. I absolutely detest Forks but if it gets me away from my erratic mom then I'm all for it.

I was getting off the plane when I tripped, I'm all about clumsy these days, and you might as well put the word clumsy on my forehead. I pulled myself up and wiped the mud off my pants. I saw my father standing there with a grin on his face.

"Dad, wipe that grin off your face, it's not funny that I fell." I told him glumly.

"Alright Bells, sorry." He said, kind of offended.

"O.K." I started walking towards the airport to get my bags. I just brought two bags, one with my clothes the other has my electronics like my laptop, Ipod and the dock, and cell phone. I took the one with electronics while my dad took my clothes, which was clearly much heavier for me.

~xoxoxox~

I was finishing unpacking my clothes when I heard the front door being opened, I looked outside the window to see a girl with black spiky disarrayed hair and a boy with reddish brownish spiky hair walking into Charlie's, I mean, my house.

I walked down the stairs slowly to make sure nobody was watching. Surely everyone was in the living room, which you enter through a door. I slowly approached the door when I heard a women talking.

"So, Charlie how is she? Is she alright?" I had no idea who she was talking about.

"Yeah, she's making herself at home upstairs—," Ohh they're talking about me, why? "I'm going to call her and invite her to tea." Charlie said. Then I heard a chair squeek and decided to start up the stairs quickly. I heard the living room door open while I closed mine quickly.

"Bella, come down." Charlie said while knocking on my door. "There are some people that I want you to meet."

"K, Dad I'll be right down." I said while brushing my hair with my purple brush.

I put on my sandals and walked down to the living room and saw a middle-aged woman with bronze hair, a guy with black hair that also looked middle aged and the two kids that looked my age from outside.

"Hi you must be Isabella, I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle and my two kids, Alice and Edward." She said while pointing to everyone.

"Ummm, just Bella please." I said nervously, I was never the outgoing type with strangers, but when they get to know me they are going to hate me.

"Ok, Bella." Then there was awkward silence. I got up.

"Umm, who wants coffee, hot chocolate, soda, juice. What ever you want?"

"I'll take a cup of coffee with three teaspoons of sugar please." Esme said.

"The same for me please." Carlisle said.

"I'll help you with the drinks." Edward offered.

"Umm, sure." I walked out with Edward on my tail.

I walked to the kitchen and started up the coffee maker and got out two teacups.

"Soo, are you going to school on Monday?"

"Yeah, I guess, why?" I was curious why he cared about my life.

"I was wondering if you had a ride."

"Not really, no." I said while shaking my head.

"Then, can I take you?" He said really nervously while fidgeting and playing with his fingers.

"Yeah, you can." I said confidently.

"Ok, cool." At that moment I felt a strong desire to kiss him, wait where did that come from.

I guess I was home.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Also the only reasons I erased my other stories was because no one was reading them. Also I'm going to have more time to write because it's summertime for me. Vacation!**


End file.
